You're Just A Number
by YouAreMyNewDream
Summary: AU Some say it was fate, others say luck, most say it was just a wrong number (basically Caroline and Stefan meet over a text sent to the wrong number)
1. Chapter 1

It was just a wrong number, two digits that had managed to swap places in a result of her frantically running around her apartment throwing pillows and chairs onto the floor in search for her lost keys. It was a Monday and she was almost half an hour late for her first class of the day, back in her collage days this would have been something she could have gotten away with. But as the teacher it was a little more difficult. Without her keys her other option was to walk and in the black heels that rested upon her feet it would be the end of the day before she arrived. As she went flying through the kitchen, knocking over an empty bottle of wine, which was probably the reason behind her lateness, it came to her realisation of another option that she had. Bonnie. Having your best friend work in the same school you did had to have its privileges and this was certainly one of them.

In a flash her phone, complete with sparkly pink phone case, was whipped out the back pocket of her flattering pencil skirt and rested firmly in her hand, her fingers tapping her friend's number into the box. Right now she couldn't be more thankful that it was a Monday because it meant Bonnie had her late shift giving her no excuse to not offer her good friend, and potentially her new boss, a ride.

 _Woke up late need a lift NOW_

With the text sent all she could do now was wait and found herself falling back on the couch draping her legs over the edge, her head coming into contact with the middle seat. Almost instantly her shoes slipped off her already sore feet falling in a not so neat pile on the floor. The time would could when she would have to squeeze back into them but now her toes were enjoying their freedom. Beginning to relax again, she let her eyes drift up to the ceiling analysing the specks of dusts that clung onto the patterns made from cream paint. With papers to grade and meetings to attend she barely had time for a social life never mind giving her house a much needed clean. But she knew it was there, oh she knew , it was like she could feel every dust particle latch onto her throat as she inhaled, a control freaks worst nightmare. Finally the phone, still wrapped in her hands, began to buzz frantically.

 ** _I will be there in 5 you just have to tell me where you live first._**

This confused her momentarily causing her eyebrows to furrow and creases to appear on her perfectly smooth forehead. In the midst of her fingers tapping away at the keys, anger starting to run its course through her body at her friend joking at an inappropriate time, her eyes flicked up to the number. It hit her like lightning striking through her mind, leaving her sat bolt upright, eyes wide. Across the top of her screen lay 11 digits and not the usual picture of her brunette friend posing with her pet bunny. Whoever had just replied it was definitely not Bonnie.

The couch and her back came into contact sharply after she flew herself against it in a mix of embarrassment and frustration. Now she was definitely going to be late. For a few more minutes she let her fingers swipe across the screen deciding what to respond, if responding at all. Luckily for her the stranger at the other end made the decision for her.

 ** _Sorry if that scared you I don't usually do this._**

Bingo. A mischievous smirk ran across her face, if she was going to be late she might as well have some fun first. This time her reply was instant, only taking her a few seconds to think and write down her thought out response, trying to be both witty and friendly.

 _Oh so you don't usually stalk random girls on a Monday morning?_

 ** _Aha you're a girl. Now I know something about you so I'm not creeping on someone random_**

This time his reply was instant almost shocking her at how fast someone could type that wasn't her. In her life time she had developed a variety of skills from teaching to acrobats, from drinking an entire wine bottle by herself to texting 50 words in under a minute. Not all of them she was proud of.

 _What are you then, or are you some kind of alien because that would be beyond creepy_

 ** _No I'm human, just your average male human_**

 _Now I'm disappointed :(_

The emoji was completely by accident; at least she thought it was. It wasn't like her to forget, especially not when it came to being in a conversation, but this time she really couldn't remember. It was put down to her only getting 5 hours of sleep and not because she was enjoying the virtual company of a complete stranger.

 ** _I'm sure I can find something that will interest you_**

 _Like what? Don't tell me you're a space man_

 ** _Try again_**

 _Fireman?_

 ** _A little less heat_**

 _Police man?_

 ** _A little more blood_**

 _Paramedic?_

 ** _Ding ding ding we have a winner_**

 _So doctor what's my prize ;)_

Once again the emoji was involuntary, another one of her skills: flirting. Even when she didn't try she was excellent at it, both a blessing and a curse. This time his reply was a little slower than his previous few causing her panic that she had gone too far. Realization was a little slow but did hit her eventually, she was worrying about losing someone she had never even met. Maybe she was crazy.

 ** _What do you want it to be? ;)_**

There was no fighting the sigh of relief that escaped her as her eyes encountered the wink, fully aware of what he was intending. Instead of going down the route he wanted her to go down she came up with an idea, she wanting to be exciting with a slight allure.

 _Tell me your name_

It was simple and depending on how you read it come across slightly cliché, but she was happy with her reply nonetheless.

 ** _Nice try but ladies first_**

 _Excuse me sir but I still have a prize to claim_

 ** _Okay you get one question_**

 _What is your name?_

 ** _Anything but that_**

 _Fine, where are you from. I don't want this to be costing me a hundred dollars if you live abroad_

 ** _I live in Virginia and you're pretty funny_**

She hated to admit it but she was a sucker for compliments. It was for this reason that she completely washed over the first part of his reply until she was about to tell him where she was from. Crap. They could be sat a block away right now and they had no idea, it was a long shot but very possible.

 _I know I have been told that a lot_

 ** _And modest I can see  
so how about you, where is my mystery girl from_**

Her reply was delayed on purpose as she tried to avoid giving him this information, but since he asked she couldn't say no now. Especially after that concept he tacked on to the end, _his mystery girl._ She liked that.

 _You might laugh at this but I'm actually from Virginia as well_

 ** _A small town girl I like it_**

 _Are you flirting with me doctor_

The tips of her fingers delayed, only for a second, as she figured out what to call him. Not knowing someone's name was a lot more difficult then she anticipated.

 ** _Nurse?_**

 _Huh_

 ** _Are you a nurse?_**

 _No I can't stand the sight of blood_

It was true she couldn't. Whenever one of her pupils had fallen over with a grazed knee or came crying about a cut finger, they were shipped off to the nurse quicker than they could even say the word miss. Despite now feeling slightly stupid, she felt it was important to tell him because a relationship should not start off with a lie.

 ** _Swimmer?_**

 _A little less water_

 _ **Chef?**_

 _I would probably eat all the food_

 ** _Haha okay I'm stumped just tell me_**

 _Now that is something you have to win_

 ** _You really like to play hard to get don't you_**

 _Says the person who won't tell me his name_

 ** _Like I said ladies first_**

I can hear the smug tone in your voice from here

 ** _You never know "here" could be a lot closer than you think_**

 _That's why I'm not telling you my name_

 ** _I promise I'm not a serial killer_**

 _So if I tell you my name you won't come and find my apartment and attack me in my sleep_

 ** _You have my word_**

 _Caroline_

 ** _You have such a pretty name Caroline_**

The name was echoed in the hall way of her apartment with her not realising it at first, until it came closer and grew louder. It was Bonnie.

"In here" she replied rushing to cover her phone like a teenager who had just been caught doing something she shouldn't. It suddenly hit her then; she completely forgot to call Bonnie.

"Hey I was driving to work and I noticed your car so I thought I would see if you were okay" There was slight concern in her voice, which faded quickly as she watched her friend fall over her own feet trying to squeeze back in to her heels.

"Yes I was going to call you actually I need a lift" Her jacket was slid over her arms and shoulders and buttoned up correctly, the blonde fixing her hair in the mirror and the girls began to walk out of her apartment. Waiting until Bonnie was a few steps ahead, she pulled her phone out from behind her back and sent her mystery guy one last text.

 _I'm sorry I have to go I have a class to teach_

 ** _TEACHER you're a teacher_**

 _Calm down …. (fill in the blank)_

 ** _Nice try Caroline_**

Caroline couldn't stop the wide smile from appearing on her face and in reality she didn't want to. No matter what the day threw at her all she could think about was her stranger from this morning and the challenge of finding out his name that awaited her.


	2. Chapter 2

After she arrived at school, 55 minutes late, the rest of the day carried on normally. Only 3 children were ill, 2 found themselves in the principal's office and only one student broke out an argument on the real truth of the civil war. Part of the reason she had decided to teach ages 5-7 was the hope that they wouldn't be mature enough to question her academic skills, but boy was she wrong.

It was the last hour of her daily after school meeting and the hands of the clock appeared to be crawling agonizingly slow from number to number. Under the table her phone rested upon her knee, constantly waiting to feel that familiar buzz. He hasn't text her in over 7 hours. Of course the simple explanation would have been that they were strangers and he had more important things to do, like saving people, rather than talking to her. But he knew her name and they lived in the same area, so were they still classed as _complete_ strangers?

Quite suddenly, causing her chin to slide off the hand it was resting on, the phone in her lap began to vibrate. Instantly her blue eyes flicked down toward the screen, still trying to keep it unnoticeable as the head teacher continued on with her "we need to improve" speech. There, on the screen in front of her, lay 6 letters instead of the 11 numbers she had been hoping for. It was Bonnie. Obviously she hadn't been as secretive as she thought as her friend began to question her absence in a thread of, slightly threatening, text messages. Caroline replied with a simple "'I'm okay" and shot her friend a fake smile from across the table.

It was when they had moved to the topic of empowering the students that she decided to do a little empowering of her own. Taking initiative, she pulled up their messages from earlier and prepared to add one more. It wasn't until the blank message remained blank for several minutes did she realise she had no idea what to say. _Be yourself_ , she thought, now becoming extremely bored from the meeting that there was no other option than to do this.

 _Help me?_

Something simple in this case was very effective. It was a question which initiated conversation, it was friendly but nothing too personal, it may have been desperate but at least she was being honest. To her surprise she only had to suffer the meeting for a few moments more as her phone began to buzz again, this time she was not disappointed. For a moment she questioned why he had replied so quickly and if he actually had a job, but that was soon filed away when the feeling of joy began to creep up her spine.

 ** _Handsome hero at your service_**

Embarrassingly this made her laugh a lot more than it should of, causing her to suck in a breath to keep herself from exploding in the middle of the conference room. In the back of her mind she could picture him sitting at home, with a bottle in his hand, looking smug at his very impressive flirting skills. It did eventually occur to her that she had no idea what he looked like or just how "handsome" he was.

 _Don't get ahead of yourself you could look like a dog for all I know_

 ** _Ouch its always the blonde ones who bite back_**

 _How did you know I was blonde?_

 ** _I do now_**

 _Will you stop doing that?_

 ** _What_**

 _Getting information out of me using manipulation_

 ** _Manipulation is a strong word_**

 _So is dick_

 ** _Do you teach your students with that mouth blondie_**

 _I prefer Caroline_

 ** _Me too_**

She would be lying to herself if she didn't admit to the butterflies fluttering away in her stomach, bringing her right back to her teenage years. Of course it was crazy that a stranger, who could be of any age or in fact any species, was having this type of effect on her.

 ** _So what was your emergency Caroline?_**

 _I'm in a meeting I think you can guess the rest_

 ** _Ahh boredom fever I think I have a cure for that_**

 _Which is…?_

 ** _Let's play a game_**

 _Deal. 5 questions each, I ask a question you answer_

 ** _Go for it_**

 _Name?_

 ** _I already told you that is off limits_**

 _Age?_

 ** _27_**

 _Another smile appeared across her face, this time accompanied with a sigh of relief at the fact that he was in her reach. Age wise anyway._

 _Hair colour?_

 **Brown**  
 ** _You only have two questions left are you really going to waste them on something so generic, I didn't know you were so plain Caroline_**

 _Okay what is your favourite number?_

 ** _The one I'm texting right now_**

 _I will stop being generic when you stop being such a flirt_

 ** _Sorry not going to happen_**

 _And why is that_

 ** _I don't know you just seem to have that effect on me_**

She had an effect on him, SHE had an effect on HIM. This time there was no restraint that would have been able to control her flirtatious giggle escaping her mouth, echoing through the very quiet meeting. Bonnie stared at her opened mouthed from the opposite side of the table, her eyes quite intentionally giving her an intense stare. The principle had stopped her speech also staring at the highly embarrassed Caroline, slowly sinking down her chair wanting the floor to consume her whole. With one swift flick of the eyes towards the door and a courteous "I think you need a minute outside" from her boss, Caroline raised herself from her seat and dragged herself out of the room.

 _You really are a jerk_

 ** _Not really the reaction I was expecting_**

 _You just got me kicked out my meeting_

 ** _And how could I have done that when clearly I'm nowhere near you_**

 _I laughed so hard at that stupid compliment she practically threw me out_

 ** _Well if it was stupid I will just take it back_**

 _Oh no don't do that_

 ** _Desperate much?_**

 _Pretty much_

 ** _I've never met someone who actually admits it_**

 _That's because you have never met anyone like me_

 ** _You're right, I haven't_**

And he still hasn't she added in her mind knowing that he wouldn't do it himself. But why would he, he was having too much fun to add a little reality to the mix.

 ** _Okay my turn_**

 _For what_

 ** _The game silly  
how old are you?_**

 **Now who's being generic**

 ** _someone who wan't to stay out of prison_**

 _I don't think this is classed as doing anything wrong_

 ** _Then answer the question_**

 _25_

 ** _Favourite subject?_**

 _Mysterious handsome heroes_

 ** _Now who's being flirty_**

 _Art_

 ** _Any pets?_**

 _No just little old me_

 ** _I thought you were 25_**

 _It's an expression dumb ass_

 ** _I know I just like it when you get cranky_**

 _Oh you have not seen me at cranky_

 ** _I take that as a challenge_**

 _next question_

 ** _ah nice way to avoid the subject  
single?_**

 _when have I not been single_

 ** _I can't imagine why ;)_**

 _when you meet me you will know why_

 ** _WHEN I meet you?_**

 _you only have one question left make it good_

 ** _oh it's going to be good_**

 _we shall see about that_

 ** _why did you text me back? I know you're a pretty smart girl but even I know having a full on conversation with a wrong number can be risky._**

Their conversation was once again interrupted as a flock of people began to exit the door next to the wall she had decided to lean on. The meeting was now over which meant they could all proceed home, but a certain brunette was not letting go of what happen inside the meeting that easily.

"Caroline Forbes what the hell is wrong with you" her stern voice was complimented with a quick slap of the shoulder and a raised eyebrow. If she wasn't older and several inches taller, she would be very afraid of her friend right now.

"Ouch Bonnie" It was obvious she was faking the pain and was just playing along to avoid answering the question she knew was certain to come. Acting was never really one of her skills.

"You have 5 seconds to spill or I will spill this on you" Bonnie gave the coffee cup in her hand a little wiggle to indicate what she was referring to. The blondes eyes fell to her newly brought silk pink top tucked neatly into her one of a kind pencil skirt. This outfit was way too expensive to be covered in cheap coffee, or any coffee for that matter.

"I'm fine" she whined taking a step past her friend, fixing her bag on her shoulder and walking away with any dignity she had remaining. It wasn't long before her phone was glued back in front of her eyes gazing over the envelope icon resting on the bottom of the screen. 4 new messages.

 ** _Caroline, you still there?_**

 ** _I haven't scared you off have I?_**

 ** _I have to go work starts in a few minutes_**

 ** _It was nice talking to you_**

After letting the anger towards her friend making her miss his texts subside her being began to fill with worry. It was nice talking to you. Not talk to you later or leaving her a question to possibly spark up another conversation later when both would be drunk after the day's work. Maybe her fling with the mystery guy was over after just one day. But who was she kidding; falling for a stranger was just too crazy to even think about being possible.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been exactly 2 weeks, 4 days, 3 hours and 37 minutes since she had spoken to her mystery wrong number. Not that she was counting. The phone remained fairly quiet with just the odd text from Bonnie and a few phone calls from work, mostly discussing her childish behaviour displayed in the recent meeting and her promising it would never happen again. Of course it didn't because the reason why it had occurred in the first place had gone rogue leaving a much stressed Caroline even more stressed. She often thought about it at night, about how one stupid conversation with one mistaken wrong number could have affected her so deeply. How it left her so calm and relaxed but also made her feel young again, like she was hiding her secret boyfriend making the butterflies he gave hers and only hers.

It was now a Friday night and with the week coming to an end she had decided to give herself some fun, some much needed fun. A fellow teacher, chemistry to be exact, had asked her out for drinks and after a littler persuasion from Bonnie she accepted. It was never a date on her side but for him it wasn't anything else. They laughed and talked and drank until the alcohol's effects were becoming dangerous leading to certain things, things that can only ever be regretted in the morning. Things like sending a stranger a text message.

 _Hey doctor sexy_

Even 15 minutes after the text was sent it never occurred to her what she had done or in fact what she was in for.

 ** _Hello to you to beautiful_**

 _Ah look who's not ignoring me anymore_

Caroline may have been under heavy influence but despite being intoxicated the discomfort she got from his absence was still a subject she wanted to confront him on. Her drinking partner became oblivious as his head dropped to the table, groaning a little from the pain of falling straight onto his spoon he used to stir his drink. She couldn't help hold in the self pity laugh, questioning why it was her that always got stuck with the losers ** _._**

 ** _I wasn't ignoring you Caroline_**

 _Yes you were_

 ** _I'm pretty sure that I haven't_**

 _Then why haven't you spoken to me in 2 weeks_

 ** _You mean 2 weeks 4 days 3 hours and 37 minutes_**

 _You counted_

 ** _Yes I did_**

 _Why_

 ** _Because I've missed you_**

 _Then why didn't you send a message you haven't forgotten how to text have you_

 ** _I thought you were ignoring me_**

 _Now why would I do that handsome?_

 ** _What's with all the complements blondie_**

 _I may be a little drunk_

 ** _I should have guessed_**

 _Why don't you send me a picture_

 ** _Slow down we haven't even been on a first date yet_**

 _Not that kind silly_

 ** _Then what picture do you want_**

 _A picture of you I can't keep calling you handsome if I don't know what you look like_

 ** _I thought we agreed to keep this stranger to stranger_**

 _We didn't agree to anything and don't go trying to manipulate me again I am heavily drunk_

 ** _Of course not we wouldn't want me taking advantage of you now would we?_**

 _You can take advantage of me all you want_

 ** _How many have you actually had?_**

 _Hey that is not a nice question to ask a lady. How many men they have had is their own private business_

 ** _I'm sorry my lady_**

 _You're forgiven sir_

 ** _Much appreciated_**

 _Play a game with me_

 ** _Another one_**

 _Yes_

 ** _Okay what shall it be?_**

 _Strip poker_

 ** _Haha I already told you I will not be sending you those types of pictures_**

 _Fine then just come to my apartment and let's do it face to face_

 ** _You never told me where you live_**

 _Let's do a trade my address for your name_

 ** _I don't think it's wise for you to be giving out that kind of information when you're half conscious_**

 _God why are you such a gentlemen_

 ** _Is that a bad thing?_**

 _Of course not gentlemen are such a turn on_

 ** _So I'm turning you on?_**

 _A little_

 ** _Tell me what you're wearing_**

 _Black dress, high heels, blue underwear you would love it_

 ** _Blue is my favourite colour_**

 _Why don't you come see it for yourself?_

 ** _Where are you?_**

 _The Mystic Grill_

 ** _Is it any good?_**

 _Not really but It's the only place in Mystic Falls that will still serve me after I have to stumble to the bar_

 ** _You didn't strike me for a heavy drinker_**

 _I'm not it's only when I'm sad_

 ** _And why are you sad_**

 _I thought you were ignoring me_

 ** _We already established I'm intrigued by you Caroline and I can't ignore that_**

After a solid hour her body finally decided it was time to give up causing her head to follow her companion and crash onto the table. It wasn't long before her eyes fell firmly closed and all she knew to be conscious reality slipped from her grasp. It was safe to say she had blacked out only to wake up several hours later on the couch of her apartment not knowing how she got there. Despite the intense burning beginning in her eyes, she managed to open them just enough to see a worried brunette hovering over her.

"Bonnie?" It had been a while since she had been this drunk making her forget completely about how hard it was to talk when your throat felt like it was on fire.

"What the hell happened to you last night" she snapped forcing a glass of water to her mouth making her gulp it half way before removing it. The water may have wanted to come back up again but it managed to stay down and miraculously began to cure her headache. Only a little.

"How did I even get home last night? I don't remember anything." Caroline let her body flop back onto the sofa after taking another sip of water, staring at the ceiling which was still covered in dust. This time instead of just making a mental note to clean her house she pulled out her phone and made a text post making sure this time she remembered.

"You called a cab but blacked out before it arrived so when the man came to get you your date had to tell him where you lived. I was told to check on you in case you had gotten yourself killed" The frustration in her voice was evident, even to a hung-over Caroline

"But Bonnie I didn't call a cab..." she trailed off as her fingers ran over the small envelope on the bottom of her phone's screen, pressing it to open her most recent conversation.

 _Crap_

"Yeah I'm okay I probably just forgot. Hey do you mind running me a bath?" Her voice held a tone of urgency wanting to get rid of her friend as quick as possible so she can wallow in her embarrassment alone.

"Sure if it means you will get off of the couch"

As soon as she left the room her eyes began scanning the screen watching on in horror as she read message after message containing innuendoes and even an offer of strip poker. She slapped her hand across her forehead closing her eyes tightly as she tried to wake herself up hoping that she was still drunk and none of the night before had ever happened. How could she have done this? She just got him back and now she may have lost him again. It wasn't until she got out of her self loathing when all the clogs began to fit back into place. She never called a cab. It couldn't have been her date as he was far more gone than she was; it definitely wasn't Bonnie as she had no knowledge of where she was. There was only one other option.

Once again as if he could read her mind, her phone began to buzz scaring her slightly as she still tried to get her head back to normal.

 ** _Are you sober now Miss Caroline?_**

 _I am so so sorry_

 ** _Nah its okay I'm used to having women throw themselves at me_**

 _Hey this isn't funny_

 ** _It is a bit funny_**

 _If you could see my face now I am not laughing_

 ** _Okay I'm sorry_**

 _I should be the one saying sorry I am mortified_

 ** _Its okay_**

 _No it's not I practically offered you sex_

 ** _Caroline_**

 _You probably hate me now don't you_

 ** _Caroline_**

 _What_

 ** _Breathe_**

 _How do you do that?_

 ** _Do what_**

 _Calm me down_

 ** _I don't know maybe it's my natural charm_**

 _You're charm_

 ** _You know the charm that made you offer to play strip poker_**

 _Hey you said you be kind_

 ** _I am kind_**

 _Such a gentlemen_

 ** _And they turn you on_**

 _If I knew your name I would be using it next to every cure word I knew right now_

 ** _Okay I'm done_**

 _Promise?_

 ** _Promise._**

Now all sobered up and her head fully cleared she decided it was time to get to the bottom of what was really haunting her _._

 _You called me a cab last night didn't you?_

 ** _That would have been me_**

 _How?_

 ** _Check your messages_**

 _I told you where I was and what I was wearing_

 ** _Yes I kind of hoped your date would be sober enough to tell the driver your address_**

 _Thank you_

 ** _Stefan_**

 _Huh?_

 ** _My name is Stefan I think you have finally earned it_**

 _Thank you Stefan_

 ** _You're welcome Caroline_**

 _But one more question_

 ** _Go for it_**

 _Why?_

 ** _I don't know I guess I just wanted to make sure you were okay_**

Right on cue Bonnie wandered back into the room with another glass of water in one hand and a towel in the other informing the blonde that her bath was filled and ready with bubbles. Placing her phone back into her pocket, she gave her friend a small smile and headed to the bathroom with one thought playing through her head. She had always liked the name Stefan.


	4. Chapter 4

The past week had honestly been the best one of Caroline's life. She had gained a promotion, won a bidding war on a one of a kind designer dress and had daily conversations with her mystery guy, now known as Stefan. It amused her slightly how desperate he was to engage in conversation, always being the one to text her first. In the morning, the afternoon, the evening, even when she was tucked up tightly in bed at 4am, he was there starting with his usual "are you okay". Of course she knew it was just a way to start a conversation giving her chance to not reply if she was busy, but she appreciated the gesture all the same. Despite things beginning to a get a little more serious than just two stranger's texting it never occurred to her to tell Bonnie, or anyone really. It wasn't the fact that she would get cliché comments about this being dangerous or weird stares of judgement, it was more along the lines of he was her little secret and she wanted to keep it that way.

Right on cue her phone began to buzz again, he would always check in on her when she returned home from work soothing away all the day's stresses. Hurriedly she threw her jacket into her closet and headed towards the door of her room leading back into the hallway to retrieve her phone. Realization taking over her, she froze in the door way suddenly as if there were a seal blocking her in. How could she hear her phone vibrating in the kitchen all the way from her bedroom? It wasn't just vibrating. The familiar bell ringing echoed throughout her apartment leading her to actually run through the hall and into the kitchen, placing her hands on the counter to bring her to an abrupt stop. In front of her on the not so small screen lay his name flashing and two different coloured phone icons underneath it. He was calling her.

At first she put it down to a mistake, a slip of the finger allowing him to press the call button instead of message, so she let it ring. It rung and rung until eventually the room became once again silent, the only noise being the pants of her breath from the nerves and the running. In the middle of a sigh of relief the ringing began once again, it seemed louder now more haunting, not that she was aware of who and what it was. The fact that it wasn't an accident both scared and excited Caroline, she wanted nothing more than to hear his voice but what if this was the end of the fun? Yes she wanted to know more about him must the mystery of it all gave it an element of thrill. Sucking in a deep breath she lifted the phone to her ear and pressed the accept call button with her trembling finger.

 _Hello?_

Despite all her efforts the nervous croak in her voice was evident, a little stronger than she anticipated it to be _._ Already she knew this was a bad idea _._

 ** _Caroline hey I need your help_**

It was as soon as she heard his voice that all thoughts of regret and feelings of nerves slipped away into oblivion leaving no trace they were ever there in the first place. For a moment she closed her eyes absorbing what she had just heard ad locking it firmly into her mind. It was soothing yet rich, a deep musky kind of voice but with a light tone expressing friendliness. It exactly what she expected and more.

 _Stefan, you okay?_

It took a lot longer than normal to finally snap out of her daze and actually answer him, this was still new to her.

 ** _Um not really_**

 _Why what's wrong_

 ** _Well I just dropped sauce down my only dress shirt and I don't know what to do_**

 _Are you kidding me?_

 ** _Nope_**

 _Stefan you scared the crap out of me_

She even surprised herself with the amount of fear that built up in her throat as he spoke and the amount of relief that flooded her once he said he was okay. Although the relief was quickly being replaced with anger.

 ** _Caroline I'm being serious I have a dinner in an hour and I don't know how to get the stain out_**

 _And you couldn't just google it_

 ** _I don't trust google_**

 _Yet you trust me_

 ** _You told me yourself you're a control freak I thought you would have a magical solution_**

 _It's called washing powder or buy a new shirt_

 ** _Hey I said this wasn't funny_**

 _Then why can I hear you laughing_

 ** _Oh that's all your fault_**

 _How it is my fault_

 ** _Because you sound adorable_**

 _You are not going to get anywhere with flattery_

 ** _Oh I'm not am I?_**

 _Oh please I can hear the smirk in your voice_

 ** _At least you can actually hear it now instead of me having to show it through a silly smiley face_**

 _Speaking of which why did you call me_

 ** _I told you I have a stain_**

 _And you couldn't have just messaged me?_

 ** _Maybe I wanted to hear it to make it easier to understand you being a teacher and everything_**

 _Of course I'm sure you have the same intelligence as my 5 year old pupils_

 ** _Ouch Caroline you do realised I can just hang up_**

 _What if I'm already ahead of you_

 ** _You wouldn't dare_**

 _You calling me a liar_

 ** _No but I'm just too irresistible_**

It pondered through her mind for a minute, the idea making her smile transform into a mischievous smirk. Her body acted before her mind could catch up pulling the phone away from her ear and pressing the red button disconnecting the call. The phone was only place on the counter for a few seconds before it began its furious ringing again making Caroline swipe it up and laugh mischievously down the line.

 ** _Okay you win_**

This was released during a chuckle, it was breathy but she could hear his smile very clearly causing hers to grow wider.

 _Well thank you_

 ** _I have to admit you had me for a minute there I didn't think you would actually do it_**

 _Well I would hate to be predictable_

 ** _Do you do this all the time?_**

 _Do what?_

 ** _That. Flirt with all your gentlemen callers_**

 _Firstly you're the only gentlemen caller I have had in a while and secondly I don't flirt_

 ** _Okay now I'm calling you a liar_**

 _Excuse me Stefan I may be many things but I am not a liar_

 ** _Say that again_**

 _I am not a liar_

 ** _No not that_**

 _Then what_

 ** _My name_**

 _Why_

 ** _Just say it_**

 _Stefan_

Despite the confusion she did what he asked not knowing that it would benefit them both. She liked saying his name, the way it rolled of her tongue easily. It was true she didn't mean to be such a flirt but she found her finger curling a strand of hair seductively, laughing to herself moments later that he couldn't even see her.

 ** _I like it when you say my name Caroline_**

 _Me too_

 ** _I guess we have something else in common_**

 _Are you sure you rang about a stain_

 ** _I'm 100% positive_**

 _Oh really because right now I'm not so convinced_

 ** _How do you want me to convince you, we already agreed last week that strip poker is off the table_**

 _Haha how flattering. Go get your notebook_

 ** _Ooh are you going to give me something to remember you by?_**

 _No I'm giving you instructions_

 ** _So you're that kind of girl_**

 _Are you like horny all the time or something? You're girlfriend must think you are ridiculous_

 ** _Huh girlfriend okay_**

 _So you're single_

 ** _Yep I'm a lone wolf_**

 _Wow I wasn't expecting that_

 ** _I would hate to be predictable_**

 _Shut up_

 ** _So are you going to give me these instructions or not_**

 _I will think about it_

 ** _Can you talk while you think not hearing your voice is kind of like agony_**

 _Aha I knew you didn't really call about a stain_

 ** _Well what can I say I like to give myself little pleasures_**

 _Can I ask you something?_

 ** _Before I respond is this serious talk or still the flirtatious banter we have been doing_**

 _It's serious_

 ** _Go ahead I'm all ears_**

 _Even if it about a guy_

 ** _Definitely if it's about a guy_**

 _Well there is this guy and I think I may possibly have something for him, not like I'm in love with him or I have a crush on him just talking to him makes me feel calm you know like_

 ** _Home_**

 _Yes like home, when I talk to him it feels completely natural and sort of addictive actually_

 ** _Then why don't you ask him out_**

 _That's the problem I don't really know him actually, he works in a different department to me so I only get the occasional chats in the staff room_

 ** _So you want to know what to do because you don't think it's possible to have or start to have feelings for someone you don't even know_**

 _Exactly_

 ** _Do you want to know what I think?_**

 _That's kind of the reason why I asked_

 ** _I think you should forget about it_**

 _What?_

 ** _Not forget about it completely but forget about you wanting to feel some type of way. Then instead of over thinking you just get to enjoy it and if anything does develop it will be way better because it just feels right. And trust me developing something for someone you don't know isn't crazy_**

 _Wow you certainly do have a way with words no wonder you think so highly of yourself_

 ** _I just gave you that awesome advice and you're trashing me, manners Caroline_**

 _Thank you it really did help_

 ** _You're welcome I'm always her if you need it_**

 _Same here_

 ** _Well except from right now I have patients to attend to_**

 _He gives great advice and saves lives now why are you single again_

 ** _Speak to you soon Caroline_**

 _Good bye Stefan_

This time he hung up for good leaving nothing but a very contempt Caroline pacing around her living room with an extremely large grin on her face. She may not lie to others but it was known that she had a common tendency to lie to herself, about what she wants and how she feels. But with him she couldn't even do that, she couldn't even hide what was beginning to appear even if it meant that the truth could scare him away. That was the effect of Stefan she supposed.


	5. Chapter 5

It was only 9am and Caroline had already wanted to slap herself at least 5 times. She knew that this promotion was going to come with more responsibility, but this she had never anticipated. Now as assistant head it was required of her to take a first aid course, take on another year on children, attend more meetings and fill out a lot of paper work. If all of that wasn't enough it was nearing towards summer and the kids were beginning to get very restless.

"Will you stop that" she screamed trying her hardest to not bang her head on the desk in front of her repeatedly, or until she couldn't feel anything. Lucky enough no one was paying attention to see the small silver flask she kept slipping out of her desk drawer from time to time. Well they were only children; they would have probably mistaken it for juice. Once the third paintbrush was thrown across the classroom landing accurately in her lap, she decided that she had lost the will to live. If it wasn't for that tiny buzz coming from her pocket the school would have has one less teacher.

 ** _What are we learning today Miss Caroline_**

There it was, the voice that sooth her no matter what. No one was paying her any attention so no one stirred when she pulled out her phone and placed her feet up on the desk, smiling to herself. A finger found its way into hair, twirling a lock playfully as she spoke.

 _How to cram a 1_ _st_ _grader into a dumpster_

 ** _Ooh someone's not having a good day_**

 _I think that might be the understatement of the century_

 ** _Come on Caroline it can't be that bad_**

 _Ha that's what you think. Try having a class full of rabid children throwing paintbrushes at you whilst trying to grade papers and preparing for a first aid exam later_

 ** _Okay it's bad_**

 _Tell me about it_

 ** _So first aid huh_**

 _Yup it's a requirement for my new promotion_

 ** _Didn't you ever learn it in girl scouts or something?_**

 _I was never allowed to go to girl scouts I was too controlling_

 ** _Too controlling?_**

 _Yeah, when I went to get enrolled I ended up stabbing a girl with a stick because she wasn't roasted marshmallow correctly_

 ** _Ouch_**

 _I was thrown out of there quicker than you could say the word campfire_

 ** _I used to love making campfires_**

 _Oh my god doctor Stefan was a boy scout, did you have a uniform_

 ** _Yep, neck tie and everything_**

 _Aww I bet you looked cute_

 ** _Don't mock me Caroline_**

 _I'm not mocking you I'm just laughing at that adorable image_

 ** _Okay alright what about you? How were you as child_**

 _You know stubborn, always wanted to be the mom when playing house, would never go to a party if I didn't have the perfect pink party dress_

 ** _Was it sparkly?_**

 _From head to toe_

 ** _Agh no wonder you were so stubborn it had sequins_**

It took her a little by surprise as she heard the noise he made over the phone. He started off by groaning, not sexually but as if you would when you feel disgusted by something. Rather unexpectedly it gave her a small tingle in the bottom of her stomach, and yes it was _that_ kind of tingle. But she was soon broken out of her haze by a child screaming across the class room with paint down his face and pot of origin hovering over him.

"Put that down" Caroline yelled once again wishing she was anywhere else.

 ** _Everything okay?_**

 _Not really, um I have to go children trouble._

 ** _I get it, but ring me later I would love to give you a lesson_**

 _Now not in the classroom_

 ** _I didn't mean it like that and you know it_**

 _It's hard to tell with you_

 ** _Okay maybe I did a little_**

 _Bye Stefan_

 ** _Goodbye Caroline_**

She hung up with all sanity she had completely leaving her giving her no strength to deal with the paint problem. She took one more swig of her "orange juice" and stormed over to the scene of the crime, removing both children from the room and giving them 5 minutes on the wall. Of all her years being a teacher she never understood the purpose of the wall. It wasn't like they were going to have a sudden epiphany just because they were staring at some bricks and cement. But she never commented on it, it was simply too much effort.

The end of the day couldn't have come soon enough for Caroline, everyone could tell by the speed she was running out of the building and into her car. Unfortunately she didn't have time to actually go home before her test but she couldn't stay in the building any longer. She flicked on the radio, pulled out her text book and dialled her favourite number.

 _Okay teach me_

 ** _Um hello?_**

Her whole body froze. The voice she heard in return was light and sweet and girly and definitely not Stefan.

 _Hi is Stefan there_

 ** _Yeah I'll just grab him_**

At first she just wanted to hang up, she didn't know why but it was probably out of embarrassment and a little to do with disappointment. She wasn't stupid enough to assume that she was the only person he spoke to, that didn't bother her. It was the fact that it was another girl that bothered her. Muffled noises could be heard from the other end of the line, she couldn't make anything out except from a name.

 ** _Caroline_**

 _Hey is now not a good time_

 ** _No now is a great time_**

 _I don't want to interrupt you and Lexi_

 ** _Why would you be interrupting u...oh no it's not like that_**

His hearty laughter soothed her a little, she cursed quietly under her breathe. He had to stop doing that.

 _Stefan it's okay_

 ** _Caroline, she is a friend, my best friend actually_**

 _Oh_

 ** _It's completely platonic_**

 _I'm sorry_

 ** _It's okay_**

 _I am a little insecure and I can be stupid at time but I promise I'm not like this at all times_

 ** _Caroline_**

 _I have just been so stressed these past weeks and for some reason you are the only one who calms me_

 ** _Caaaroline_**

 _And I was scared of losing you to someone else_

 ** _Caaaarrrooliiiine_**

 _Yeah_

 ** _It's okay stop saying you're sorry_**

 ** _Okay I'm done I'm sorry.. oh crap I'm sorry_**

 ** _Maybe you should just stop talking okay_**

 ** _I'm s...I'm just stressed_**

 ** _Yeah I kind of gathered that but you're kind of adorable when you're stressed_**

 ** _Now is not the time to flirt with me_**

 ** _You're resisting my charm wow you must be stressed._**

 _Talk to me about anything convince me I'm not crazy, tell me about Lexi_

 ** _Alright what do you want to know about her_**

 _I don't know what's she like?_

 ** _Blonde, sassy, sort of crazy at some times_**

 _Ahh sounds like that's you type how come you have never tried anything with her_

 ** _There is only one crazy blonde I'm interested in_**

 _She must be a lucky girl_

 ** _I don't know would you consider yourself lucky?_**

It was there wide and proud on her face that he had an effect on her. It wasn't just a shake due to the wind it was more like the whole hurricane, the feeling rushing through her from top to bottom sometimes leaving destruction that lingered for days. It may have been possible a couple of weeks ago to deny it, but now it was far from it. She was falling for Stefan and she was falling hard. This time she didn't retaliate with a sarcastic comment or even a laugh, she just sighed contempt and spoke with a small smile in her voice.

 _Hmm I think now I am_

 ** _And why would you say that_**

 _I've been fortunate enough to dial a wrong number_

 ** _Not many people would consider that lucky_**

 _Well like you said I am not most people_

 ** _You're right you're pretty special_**

 _Haha um so are you going to help me ace this test or what_

 ** _What's your first topic?_**


	6. Chapter 6

Right now her house was not her house, it was a landfill. In every room spreading in every corner was some item of clothing or an item of make up or a pair of shoes thrown on the floor in a moment of madness. With only 3 hours left to get ready and no idea on what she would be wearing or how she would style her hair, Caroline was damn right stressed. After the passing of her first aid course she had been invited to a small graduation ceremony to accept her official certificate, stating that she was qualified, and for her and the others to let off a bit of steam. With 3 exams and extra classes, after failing her first attempt, the last two weeks had been extremely busy. It had been too long since she had done this with the last time being when she got out of her face drunk and Stefan had called her a cab home. _Stefan._ That was it that was the answer. It took a matter of 5 seconds for her phone to make an appearance before sending him a very desperate text, they had been talking now for over a month so it wasn't unusual for her to ask him for help. In fact he did it often too, asking her opinion and for instructions.

 ** _999 what's your emergency_**

 _You always find time to slip in a joke don't you_

 ** _It's not a joke, I am a paramedic and when someone needs my help that's what I respond with_**

 _But I'm not ill or I haven't broken my leg and I'm certainly not dying_

 ** _Well how am I supposed to know that? For all I know you could have gotten yourself into a nail polish emergency_**

 _You think that little of me_

 ** _No but I know you and I know that you pay extra attention to detail_**

 _Technically you don't know me_

 ** _Hmm I think we are past that discussion, we've been texting and calling every day, multiple times, for the past month and 10 days you don't need to have met someone to know them_**

 _So what do you actually know about me_

 ** _How much time do you have_**

 _Actually not much that's why I messaged you I'm in a crisis remember_

 ** _Okay okay I will call you_**

It took him seconds to call her and even less time for her to answer. She placed the phone between her shoulder and her ear whilst her hands began to frantically dig through a pile of dresses. After a while her legs had begun to cramp from squatting so now she sat, with her legs crossed, breathing heavily in frustration. Every so often her eyes would flick to her clock sending panic down her spine, only 2 hours and 40 minutes left.

 ** _So emergency shoot_**

 _I hope you don't greet your patients with that as well_

 ** _No just you_**

 _I have nothing to wear_

 ** _Haha very funny now what's the problem_**

 _That IS the problem Stefan…are you laughing at me?_

 ** _No I just…It's just that…I thought you were in trouble_**

 _It's for an important dinner and I have decided I have like 0 nice dresses to wear_

 ** _I'm sure you will look beautiful no matter what you wear_**

 _Now is not the time_

 ** _Sorry force of habit…fine what are your options_**

 _Red dress with lace straps and a slit down one side_

 ** _Nah the split will give people the wrong idea_**

 _Hey I wore that for graduation all the guys loved it_

 ** _Of course they did_**

 _Fine next one, just above the knee faint yellow with no straps_

 ** _Too much yellow, it will distract from your hair and everyone needs to see how beautiful it is_**

 _Green with on…._

 ** _Not green_**

 _Black…_

 ** _Not black either_**

 _Purple with side straps_

 ** _Hmm go on_**

 _Straight, just above the knee, very flattering for the curves…oh_

 ** _What_**

 _It's too small_

 ** _Bummer I liked the sound of that one_**

 _Wait how do you even know so much about dresses?_

 ** _Um it's a sixth sense_**

 _Your sixth sense is fashion_

 ** _What don't laugh at me okay I have a best friend who's a girl_**

 _From what you have told me Lexi doesn't strike me as someone who wears many dresses_

 ** _Okay you got me I might have done some research from time to time for…curiosity_**

 _Stefan…._

 ** _FINE. I used to dress up as a girl every year for Halloween_**

 _OH MY GOD YOU WHAT_

 ** _Caroline don't you have a dress to find_**

 _Yes I do but you are not getting away with that that easily_

 ** _Give me the next choice_**

 _A long pink number but I can't decide if it's a flamingo or taffy kind of pink what do you think_

 ** _Caarroline drop it_**

 _Okay blue, lace straps, flares a little at the waist, stops just above the knees_

 ** _That's the one_**

 _That's the one_

 ** _Now is there anything else I can be an assistance of? Any bookshelf you need building perhaps?_**

 _How are you on matching shoes?_

 ** _Ugh_**

 _Oh come on white or black_

 ** _White duh_**

 _You sound so sure for someone who's not enjoying this_

 ** _I didn't say I wasn't enjoying it I'm talking to you aren't I?_**

 _Well I can see how that is a bonus_

 ** _So you never told me what you were getting dressed up for anyway_**

 _Just a dinner I was invited to, it's at this swanky hotel and a bunch of school officials will be there_

 ** _You wanted to dress to impress_**

 _Let's just say I haven't had the best luck at this new promotion and was hoping that I might wow them with my looks_

 ** _I wonder what you will look like on our first date_**

DATE. Stefan just mentioned going on a date, like a date with a dinner and hand holding and being face to face with that person. It was lucky that Caroline was already sitting down because if she wasn't she would have fallen flat on her face in shock. However, she couldn't deny that little bit of happiness that sparked in her gut at the thought that he wanted to meet her and not just for a coffee but for something as bit more romantic. But was that what they were really doing? All this flirting was it just innocent or was it real? What if they met and he didn't like her or she didn't like him? What if they didn't find the other attractive? What if their personalities clashed and what if he dumped her and he never spoke to her again. She shook her head fiercely to banish these thoughts taking a deep breath before replying to hide the fact that she was freaking out over something so small.

 _Um I don't know depends on my mood_

 ** _Well I would like to think you would be happy_**

 _Wait you're being serious aren't you_

 ** _Deadly serious_**

 _Oh_

 ** _Hey I didn't mean to scare you or anything…_**

 _No no it's okay you just took me by surprise that's all_

 ** _So is that something you would want? I mean I haven't stopped thinking about it in weeks_**

 _What do you think about?_

 ** _What you would wear, where I would take you, the moment where I finally see you face to face_**

 _Have you ever thought about what I actually look like?_

 ** _Blonde curly hair that drapes perfectly over your shoulders, big blue eyes that shine in the sun, smooth pale skin that is begging me to touch it no I haven't thought about it at all_**

 _To answer your question yes I do want that, very much actually_

 ** _Good._**

 _Good._

Stefan and Caroline had been on the phone for over 2 hours, he had helped her decide what eye shadow looks best, if she should wear a jacket or not and kept her company during the taxi ride to the venue. They talked about their first date again and what they would hope it would be like. He wanted to take her on his motorcycle which she objected to instantly and corrected to a stroll in the park complete with picnic and boat ride. Caroline was so engrossed in the conversation she didn't even know that the car had stopped and the driver had opened the door for her standing impatiently with his hand outstretched for her money.

 _Wow this place is fancy_

 ** _What does it look like?_**

 _Well I'm currently walking on a red carpet next to a fountain and have just been passed a glass of Champaign if that answers your question_

 ** _Why yes it does_**

 _Okay the inside is even more impressive, men in suits all the women in gowns and oh my god is that a chandelier_

 ** _Caroline it sounds like you have never seen a hotel before_**

 _Oh I have just not one that has a water feature in the elevator is this place even real_

 ** _Where are you_**

 _The Hill hotel_

 ** _The Hill hotel?_**

 _Yeah it's just outside Mys…_

 ** _Mystic Falls on Raven Street_**

 _How did you know that?_

 ** _Can you see a stage in front of you? One with I don't know a golden podium on it engraved with the initials MFG?_**

 _Okay how did you know that?_

 ** _Because I am here too_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**So I know I haven't updated this in a while and I don't really know why because it's already been writtenand posted on tumblr. But, I wasn't too happy with how I ended it because it only had 8 chapters in it and I think they met too soon. But I have no inspiration to make this longer and I have another two AU's I'm writting so I'm just going to leave it the way it is. If people want me to make it longer than I might later on but for now enjoy!**_

 _Crap._ This was the only word circulating through her panic struck mind. _Crap. Holy crap. Ohmygodthiscannotbehappening crap crap._ It took exactly 3 minutes, 14 pants of breath and a few paces left and right to finally get her head together, or at least at a stable enough place to consider her options. Option 1: go home, at that moment in time she favoured this one the most. Option 2: make up some excuse and retreat into hiding, she kept this as a reserve as she didn't really want to spend her only evening in a 5 star hotel in the bathroom. Then there was option 3: meet up with him. Now her mind began to battle between 1 and 3 flitting between them like a ball in a tennis match. _1 no 3, but 1 is the safest, yet 3 is what you have been waiting for…isn't it?_

 ** _Caroline are you okay?_**

The match came to a sudden halt as his soothing voice met her ear full or genuine concern and worry. He was still on the phone.

 _Yeah I'm fine totally fine more than fine actually_

 ** _You don't sound fine_**

 _Whaaaat Stefan are you drunk because I am just perfect_

 ** _I'm not going to deny that….but you went quiet for like a really long time_**

 _Right um sorry I was….um…I was…in the bathroom_

 ** _I can't see a bathroom_**

 _There is one in the lobby_

 ** _Are you sure you're okay you're worrying me_**

 _Yes, I mean I'm a bit nervous about accepting my certificate…big crowds scare me_

 ** _Okay now I don't believe you_**

 _Well you don't have to believe me I'm not some mythical creature that only exists if you truly believe ha_

 ** _Damn it now I'm disappointed_**

 _Yeah well at least we have THAT out of the way_

Caroline had now found herself crouching behind the front desk, surprisingly the man working there was a parent of one of her pupils. She had always been the most popular teacher at that school so anyone would do anything to repay her for her talented teaching, even if that did mean letting her hide on all fours under a desk. Although he didn't mean it in the way she took it, Caroline couldn't help use his disappointment as an excuse not to take this any further. _Hang up, come on just hang up, why aren't you hanging up Caroline?!_ Her finger hovered over the red button, always pulling back when it got to close to the screen.

 ** _Caroline_**

 _Still here_

 ** _Are you sure because you have gone quiet again and you are not by the bathrooms_**

 _How do you know that? In fact I am standing by the door right now waiting for you_

 ** _No you're not because I am already here_**

 _Did I say the lobby bathroom? Oh I meant the bathroom on the first floor my bad_

 ** _Fine, stay there I'm on my way_**

 _I'll be waiting_

Slowly she popped her head above the desk, only a few inches to make sure she wasn't seen. Not just by him but by anyone, what would they say about a woman in their mid twenties hiding from a guy under a front desk? Exactly. With a sigh of relief she lifted herself up fully and began walking back towards the crowded ball room. Crowds, yes a crowded room was good, she could hide both herself and her humiliation.

 ** _You are liar Caroline_**

 _No I'm not_

 ** _yes you are_**

 _Why do you keep calling me that?_

 ** _You're not at the upstairs bathroom_**

 _And why do you not believe me_

 ** _Because Caroline I can see you, you just walked past me in the lobby, now you're standing by a palm tree in a very tacky pink vase waiting for security to check you're invitation_**

She looked over her left shoulder to see that in fact Stefan was right, placed right next to her was the palm tree in an extremely tacky pink vase. Once the security stepped aside to let her pass, the foyer was a thing of the past as she sped into safety. He saw, he actually saw her.

 _Wait what was that I can't hear you_

 ** _Carolin…_**

 _I think you're breaking up_

 ** _Caroline don't_**

 _I gotta go Stefan..I'm..sorry…bad…recepti…_

After that she hung up, throwing her phone into her pocket at lightning speed and began running further into the ballroom camouflaging herself in the crowd. At the speed she was going it didn't take her long to find her table, locate her seat and distract herself by engaging in as very boring conversation with her table mates. If he was looking for her at least if she looked busy he might leave her alone. To her amazement it was actually working, she was no longer thinking about him. Not thinking about how fluffy his brown hair must be or how dreamy his eyes must look or how his husky voice would sound in real life or how tall he was or how he looked in a suit. She was not thinking about him at all. It didn't help that her phone was buzzing constantly as text after text was sent her way.

 ** _Caroline please we need to talk_**

 ** _Just wait for me_**

 ** _I promise I won't hurt you_**

 ** _you are driving me crazy I just need to see you_**

 ** _at least tell me you're okay_**

She actually began to relax once the lights had dimmed and the ceremony started. It was long but it was filled with enough emotion and praise and heroic stories to keep her fully entertained. Caroline was particularly taken by the story about a young boy named Jack who had battled through cancer 4 times already and he proclaimed he owed it all to one doctor. As tears rolled down her eyes she wondered what the doctor would be like and what lied behind their motives, most importantly she wanted to thank him herself. She looked through tear filled eyes at her phone as it buzzed, another text.

 ** _I need to know where you're table is_**

 ** _Caroline I need you_**

 ** _Just say something anything_**

Towards the end it was finally her turn, she climbed up the stairs gracefully, accepted her certificate with a smile and descended with her head held high. Of course it was all a show, it was all for Stefan _._ She kept up the act until she reached her seat, plopping down exhausted and seeing yet again her phone lighting up frantically.

 ** _wow_**

 ** _you are beautiful_**

 ** _Caroline_**

 ** _I can see you reading this_**

 ** _PICK UP YOUR PHONE BACK UP PLEASE_**

No matter how hard her heart was beating or how much her head was begging, she didn't reply.

The night began to draw to a close and she could not think about anything else but getting out of there as quick as possible. As soon as the last speech was said and the last drinks were swallowed she rose from her seat and made a dash towards the exit, pausing to button up her coat in the foyer. Despite the room being filled with loud conversations and laughter of people preparing to leave, she could still hear the familiar chime of bells. _Don't do it Caroline, do not pick up the pho…_

 _Stefan_

 ** _Caroline_**

 _Stefan_

 ** _Caroline_**

 _Stefan_

 ** _I think we established what our names are by now_**

 _Yeah I think so_

 ** _I think congratulations are in order_**

 _Thank you_

 ** _You looked beautiful out there_**

 _Stefan_

 ** _Caroline don't do that_**

 _Do what_

 ** _I just saw you for the first time ever after talking for more than two months and you're making it out as if it is not a big deal_**

 _It isn't_

 ** _How can you say that? Don't you want to meet me_**

 _I do of course I do I don't want anything more_

 ** _Then why won't you_**

 _Because… because…ithinkiminlovewithyou_

 ** _You what?_**

 _I think I'm in love with you_

 ** _You're in love with me?_**

 _I think so_

 ** _And why is that the problem_**

 _What if it isn't what we expected? What if we can't hold a conversation? I mean even now we are talking on the phone even though we are in the same building. What if you don't like me like that or you find a habit of mine you find revolting or you hate my hair or we live to far away and long distances never work what if…_

 ** _I'm in love with you too…what happens then_**

 _That doesn't mean anything_

 ** _Doesn't it, because it means a lot to me Caroline. I saw you today and honestly I have never been this happy in my life. You are the definition of beauty. Okay your smile was like home to me no matter if it was fake. The way you glided onto the stage with such ease was memorizing and I am enticed by you. I heard you laughing from across the room and I don't I will ever be able to get that sound out of my head. Don't you get in Caroline I'm in love with you._**

A breath. Another breath, and another and another. Why wasn't she saying anything? No matter how hard she tried once a word formed in her throat it was swallowed right back up again. He was in love with her. And yes it was absurd and crazy and highly impossible but she was in love with him too. Finally a word managed to escape.

 ** _Ditto_**

She heard him laugh his full hearted, husky Stefan laugh calming her body immediately.

 ** _I know this is scary and you're anxious and you have lost all control but I am standing right behind you literally putting my heart on the line. All you have to do is say you want to meet me too._**

 _I do._

 ** _Then turn around_**

And she did.


	8. Chapter 8

The whole room grew silent, the hustle and bustle of people leaving the hotel slowly fading away as her eyes locked on the figure in front of her. Her breath hitched in her throat as she absorbed every inch of him, his hair perfectly quaffed, his dimples forming as he smiled, his suit that carved the outline of his body, he was utterly beautiful. It was strange for her to think that this caring and charming man was in love with her. After 5 minutes of just staring she had fully excepted that yes, it was possible to fall in love with someone you had never met.

 _ **hey**_

His voice was delicate and soft and mesmerising like it always was, so mesmerizing that she Caroline completely forgot they were still talking on the phone. She smiled, to mirror his, and replies in gentle giggle.

 _hey_

 _ **hi**_

 _hi_

 _ **bonjour**_

 _huh I think we are done with the hellos_

 _ **Yeah I think so too**_

There was another pause as they both locked eyes and began to laugh again. It was a mixed laugh, somewhere between being shy and happy, and when one started the other couldn't help but join in. Stefan tilted his head slightly down wards and back up getting another full view of her, probably taking in all the detail he couldn't see before. She could feel his gaze gliding over her, she cursed herself mentally as she felt herself adjusting her position to give him a better look. The instinctual flirting was back but it looked like he didn't mind at all.

 _ **I have been staring at you for the last five minutes and I don't think I will ever get used to how beautiful you are**_

 _eh you're all right, I've seen worse_

 _ **ouch Caroline and here's me thinking you would be nicer in person**_

 _if it hurt so much then why are you laughing_

 _ **because I am just really happy**_

 _me too_

With one last smile he began to walk closer to her, it was just a small step but it made her squeal inside. The butterflies didn't waste any time as they fluttered around her stomach causing her to laugh yet again. She swore that if he wasn't laughing to then he would definitely think that she was on some sort of high.

 _ **I have to ask you something**_

 _yeah_

 _ **it's quiet important so I need you're full attention**_

 _of course_

 _ **promise you will answer it truthfully and not wimp out on me again**_

 _I promise_

 _ **did you ever get round to cleaning your ceiling**_

 _hey_

 _ **I'm being serious I want to know**_

 _no I didn't_

 _ **you're letting your control freak pals down Caroline**_

 _I've been busy_

 _ **yeah with what? flirting with incredible handsome doctors**_

 _so I see you still think highly of yourself_

 _ **why don't you agree? Don't you think I'm sexy Caroline?**_

 _incredibly sexy_

He took another step, it was a little bit larger than the last as he grew in confidence, but they were still a good few feet away from each other. However, she knew that wouldn't last for long as he gave his lips a swipe with his tongue indicating his eagerness.

 _what about you? did you ever get that stain out?_

 _ **ah you knew that was a lie**_

 _oh I know I just wanted to change the subject_

 _ **okay then how about we talk about that time you got drunk**_

 _oh no I have wiped that from my mind_

 _ **I haven't, It was the first time I ever saw you**_

 _wait…what? I thought that tonight was the first time_

 _ **Nope not for me, I lied**_

 _How when why didn't you tell me_

 _ **My doctors office it right opposite the grill, after I called the bad I couldn't resist so I watched you leave**_

 _oh god how embarrassing was I_

 _ **well you did fall over a couple of times**_

 _Well that's mortifying_

 _ **I found it adorable**_

Another step, this time much larger, bringing them closer together.

 _So is there any other secrets I should know_

 _ **Actually…**_

 _Stefan_

 _ **I'm sorry**_

 _Tell me_

 _ **I may have failed you on your test just so I could be here when you got the certificate**_

 _oh my god Stefan!_

 _ **I'm sorry okay I wasn't thinking, well I was but all I could see was you and**_

 _Stefan_

 _ **I just wanted to see you and I knew you would pass the second time around so I thought it would be okay**_

 _Stefan_

 _ **yeah**_

 _I'm not mad_

 _ **You're not**_

 _nope_

 _ **why? you should be screaming and punching me right now**_

 _well the punching does sound tempting…_

 _ **hey be serious**_

 _I'm glad actually because I happy you're here_

 _ **few I thought I would have to do the whole grovelling thing with flowers and getting down on one knee and this suit it just way too expensive to get dirty**_

 _wow such a gentlemen_

 _ **and we all know what gentlemen do to you**_

Another step with a small wink to accompany it

 _You don't have to say it out loud there could be people around_

 _ **Wait so it's true**_

 _I promised you I wouldn't lie_

 _ **am I turning you on Caroline?**_

 _What do you think?_

 _ **mmmmm**_

 _yeah don't do that_

 _ **what?**_

 _growl_

 _ **why not**_

 _because if you do I don't think I will be able to stop myself_

Another step.

 _ **Stop yourself from doing what?**_

 _kissing you…..every where_

 _ **and what if I want that too, what if I want to kiss you first**_

 _then I would say go for it_

Another step, their bodies now only a foot apart.

 _ **What if I want to take you into one of these small bathrooms and give you the best night of your life**_

 _like I said go for it_

So he did. Hanging up and tucking his phone in his back pocket, Stefan launched forward, grabbed her face in his hands and pressed his lips against hers hard. Caroline reacted immediately throwing her body against him and wrapping his neck with her arms, using them to push his lips more fiercely onto hers. It was Stefan who pulled away, reluctantly, and stared at her smiling whilst stroking her cheek softly with his thumb.

"wow" he breathed, making them both laugh yet again. Not wanting to wait any longer she closed the gap again and kissed him with everything she had. Fireworks began to spark and the butterflies began to flutter their wings faster making her think she was crazy for ever doubting him. How could she have been scared when this, them, was so perfect? The feel of him smiling on her lips increased her desire causing her to jump up and wrap her legs around his waist tightly. "Someone's eager"

"Someone promised me the best night of my life" she whispered seductively. Stefan growled attacking her lips and pushing them towards one of the bathrooms, swinging the door open and propping her up against the sink. His kisses began to trail down her neck, nipping the skin occasionally, making the blond moan with pleasure. She was silenced as a banging came from the door followed by a voice questioning if anyone was in there.

"It's in use" Stefan called laughing into Caroline's neck as he brought the strap of her dress down her shoulder. The voice finally disappeared and the pair sighed in relief. "We should probably close that" he whispered in between kisses. Soon his shirt was removed by Caroline's fumbling hands and her dress followed moments after. He scooped her up and pushed her against the wall, using the back of her thighs to grind her up against him. They were fully aware that their moans could be heard from outside, but right now they didn't care. All Caroline cared about right now was the feel of Stefan up against her and the burn of his bare skin against hers blazing up her spine. Another gasp escaped her lips as she felt her underwear being discarded and being replaced by his lips sucking and nipping all over her chest. Stefan dropped her feet back gently to the floor and, never once taking his lips off hers, pushed her slowly into the cubicle behind her.

"So is this what you do with all your women, seduce them in a bathroom stall?" she asked between pants.

"Shut up". Giggles echoed throughout the room as he smiled against her lips and fumbled to lock the door behind them. They soon crashed against the other side giving Stefan the opportunity to trail kisses down her until he was kneeling, his lips finding her centre. As the pleasure of Stefan's lips on her body washed over her, Caroline couldn't help but get one thought out of her head.

She was glad she texted back that wrong number.


End file.
